el deseo de morir
by xongui
Summary: todos en esta vida queremos vivir en paz y felicidad, pero que pasa cuando la vida te da la espalda y te patea tan fuerte que ya no tienes razones para seguir de pie...entren y lean y porfavor no sean malos/as es mi primer fic
1. Chapter 1

Hola mundo, este es mi primer fic, por favor no sean tan malas conmigo.

-Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen tampoco sus personajes

-esta historia no está en el contexto de shingeki no kyojin sino el espacio tiempo esta inventado por mi

-este fic apolla las relaciones homosexuales y trata de una en particular erenxrivaille, haci es levi será uke

-posible lemon, en capítulos futuros

-sin mas que decir ojala disfruten de este fic hecho por mi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Prologo

Y aquí estoy, sufriendo una vez más, porque nunca lograre ser 100% feliz, por alguna extraña razón siempre eh sido pisoteado por la vida, eh perdido a mis seres queridos…lo eh perdido a él…la única persona a la que eh amado, pero en fin, solo soy una escoria más en este puto juego llamado vida.

Ahora mi cuerpo se encuentra en un hospital de mierda, solo espero que mi último aliento se escape de mi cuerpo, que sienta el dolor de los mil demonios de una vez y luego descansar junto con las únicas personas a las que eh amado. Descansar, eso suena una palabra muy linda, ojala ellos también estén descansando y me esperen felices porque estaré con ellos toda la eternidad.

-doctor, si no hacemos algo pronto este chico morirá-dijo una enfermera que se encontraba a el lado derecho de eren

-petra cálmate, este niño no morirá, te lo aseguro, este niño vivirá.-dijo un doctor que se encontraba a la izquierda de eren

Porque querría vivir, si la mejor parte de la vida es cuando esta ya no está, me harán un favor dejándome así tal cual estoy ahora, tengan piedad de una persona que lo único que quiere es morir

_La vista de eren empezó a tornarse las obscura y su corazón perdió pulso, una lagrima emergía de su ojo, solo una lagrima, el frio de su alma se fue con un solo grito y su cuerpo de sintió en éxtasis total_

-al fin seré libre!- grito eren con todas sus fuerzas-al fin seré feliz-se le oyó decir casi como un susurro.

_Ese fue el momento más feliz de la vida de eren, el momento en donde partía su muerte, claro el no lo veía así, su muerte empezó hace muchos años atrás._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Como les pareció? Algo corto verdad, bueno esto es solo el prologo o introducción asi que por eso es poco.

Sé que soy un asco escribiendo pero tengan piedad, me despido un beshote para todas y todos los lectores de mi primer fic.


	2. capitulo 1: accidente inesperado

**_Tratare de actualizar cada semana, pero será dentro de lo posible, si esto no resulta ser así seria semana por medio._**

**_Agradecimientos para:_**

**_-shingeki no homo 2.0_**

-Capitulo 1-

Eren era tan solo un niño de 12 años, su piel era morena media, alguna vez fue más blanco, pero los rayos del ultravioleta se habían encargado de tostar está haciendo un bronceado muy lindo, bronceado que combinaba con su pelo, un pelo castaño medio, y sus ojos, unos ojos ¿azules o verdes?, bueno yo diría que azules-verdosos, unos ojos tan hermosos que cualquier chica caería a sus pies, por solo el hecho de verle a los ojos.

Se despertó en la mañana se estiro un poco, se puso las pantuflas que se encontraban a un lado de su cama y camino hacia la cocina, ahí se encontró con su madre.

Carla era una mujer muy hermosa para su edad, también su piel era tostada y su cabello castaño, ella llevaba una cola que recogía todo su cabello y era cargado hacia su lado derecho. Usaba un vestido claro y sobre este, un delantal blanco de cocina. Ella se encontraba lavando los platos, cuando sintió la presencia del menor, se seco las manos, giro su cuerpo y le sonrió.

-Buenos días eren, ¿Cómo amaneciste?-Clara le sonrió, con una sonrisa tan dulce y sincera, una sonrisa que solo ella sabia poner. Vio la cara de eren, se preocupo y de a poco su sonrisa perfecta fue desapareciendo-¿Qué pasa eren?¿porque tienes esa cara?-le dijo con preocupación

Eren levanto su cara, sus ojos estaban muy húmedos y las lagrimas a punto de escapar-tuve una pesadilla muy fea, en la cual, tu y papá morían-dijo con tristeza

Su madre se acerco, se agacho y con un brazo, limpio las pequeñas lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de los ojos del menor.

-Eren eso no va a pasar, no pasara hasta que ya seas viejo, tengas una familia, y seas todo un profesional y ya no nos necesites-lo abrazo con fuerza, y lo soltó a los segundos susurrándole en la oreja-Nunca, nunca me alejare de tu lado-y una sonrisa volvió a salir de su rostro

El desayuno transcurrió muy tranquilo el ambiente era normal, la pesadillas de eren ya no era tema, pues el ya no estaba triste. Luego de desayunar, Eren fue a estirar su cama y sintió un ruido extraño, no le tomo importancia y siguió con sus quehaceres, un grito de auxilio se escucho, el dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo y corrió hacia la cocina, hay encontró a su madre en el piso sangrando con una herida en la cabeza, unos hombres vestidos de negro se encontraban al lado de esta que yacía en el suelo. Eren no tuvo la capacidad mental de hacer nada, solo gritar.

Estos hombres le taparon la boca, le hicieron oler un objeto extraño y este se desmallo.

Cuando recobro la razón, se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde lo dejaron estos extraños hombres, no tenia cicatriz alguna, su cabeza solo pensaba en una cosa, ¿dónde estaría su madre? Se recordaba de a verla visto sangrando frente él, pero ahora estaba, no había rastro de ella. Eren se estaba desesperando al no encontrarla y sus capacidades mentales no le ayudaban del todo, tenia miedo, pena, dolor, y desesperación, lo único que pudo hacer, fue tomar el teléfono, marcar a la policía y llorar en donde había sangre que identifico como de su madre.

…

Media hora más tarde, los policías ya se encontraban en el lugar, vieron al pequeño eren llorando en el poco de sangre y sus ojos, esos ojos tan hermosos estaban muy cansados daba la impresión de que estuviera loco, estaba en esa situación y lo único que hacía era llorar.

Fotografiaron el lugar, tomaron muestras de todos lados, revisaron todo. El pobre Eren estaba siendo interrogado por un policía, su mente estaba en otro lugar, su mirada ya no mostraba felicidad, tampoco pena, era una neutralidad absoluta, tanto así que llegaba a dar miedo.

…

Ultimas noticias: fueron encontrados 2 cuerpos en el puente rose, los cuerpos fueron identificados como Grisha y Carla Jaeger, estos son los dueños de clínicas Jaege. Según testimonios Grisha recibió una llamada telefónica a esto de las 10:45 am desde entonces no se volvió a ver. En el caso de Carla, a ella la secuestraron, entrando a su domicilio en la florida (*). Grisha tenía una puñalada en el estomago y Carla un impacto de bala en el pecho.

No se encuentran sospechosos y el testigo más convincente es el hijo de ellos, Eren Jaeger, un niño de tan solo 12 años que ahora quedo huérfano, este vivirá hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad con su tía (Anie) quien manejara el negocio familiar. El caso tiene a todo el país conmovido, para más información siga con nosotros en CNN noticias.

-fin-

**_¿Cómo estuvo el capitulo 1? ¿Fue lo que esperaron?_**

**_Pude actualizar el fic esta semana, pero no sé si podre la otra :C_**

**_(*) la florida es una comuna de….(a que no adivinan de que país soy xD)_**

**_Wkesh:_****_ muchas gracias por el apoyo, fuete mi primer review, fuiste la primera en inspírame para seguir escribiendo, ojala te haya gustado este capítulo, y quizás ya entendiste porque su muerte empezó hace mucho tiempo aunque aún faltan cosas, no por nada es ereri. Te repito muchas gracias y un besote gigante para ti:3 _**

**_Karen Grimm lml:_****_ gracias por el review, ojala te haya gustado n.n un besote gigante para ti :3_**

**_Misaki yuki:_****_ gracias por el apoyo, y gracias por publicar mi fic en shingeki no homo:D, estoy súper feliz que te haya gustado, el apoyo hiso que me pegara mas a la pag(soy el n° 4 en el top fans de la semana pasada) ojalá te haya gustado el cap, un besote gigante para ti :3_**

**_Korinne-san: _****_ojala este cap te haya gustado y que pueda cumplir tus expectativas n.n un besote gigante para ti :3_**

**_Nekorinnya13: _****_aquí esta \\(^o^)/ ojala te guste n.n un besote gigante para ti :3_**

**_Reizen:_****_ era corto ya que era un pequeño prologo n.n ojala te haya gustado el cap n.n un besote gigante para ti :3_**

**_Y para todos quien no dejaron review pero leyeron la historia, muchas gracias :3_**


	3. capitulo 2: la vida sigue

**Bueno aquí xongui de nuevo reportándose con un nuevo cap :3**

**Aclaraciones: shingeki no kyojin no me pertenecen, tampoco sus personajes.**

**Voz externa imaginaria:- xongui ya todos lo saben!**

**Xongui:-no tu cállate.**

**Esta historia se basa en un tiempo espacio más moderno.**

**Agradecimientos para:**

**-shingeki no homo 2.0**

-Capitulo 2-

Eren se despertó en la mañana con un olor a tostadas que penetraban delicadamente su nariz, se demoro unos segundos en recordar que ya no estaba en su habitación, y que donde se encontraba, la realidad, no era un lugar muy grato para él.

Mientras se sentaba en la cama en la cual había dormido la noche anterior, recordaba todo lo que había pasado desde que se entero de la muerte de sus padres, hasta despertar esa mañana, en esa cama.

**Flashback**

_Un policía se acerco a el pequeño e indefenso Eren, claramente era para interrogarlo, pero al ver su pequeño rostro inundado en lagrimas, su corazón se partió en dos y prefirió solo acercarse para conversar con él para que el pequeño pueda desahogarse._

_-hola mi nombre es janes…-no recibió respuesta por lo cual decidió seguir el con la conversación.-¿me podrías decir tu nombre?_

_Eren se demoro unos segundos en responder la pregunta de janes.-mi nombre es Eren…Eren Jaeger.-su voz sonaba muy apenada y tenía un acento de timidez._

_-bueno Eren, ¿me podrías responder un par de preguntas?.-dijo con un tono muy delicado.-claro, solo si quieres_

_-mmm…claro._

_-¿Cuántos años tienes pequeño?_

_-12, tengo 12 años.-la mirada de Eren se mantenía en todo momento en el piso._

_-¿me podrías contar algo del accidente?-janes creía que Eren no diría nada, y cuando decidió cambiar la pregunta por una menos directa, Eren respondió._

_-mmm.., mi madre se encontraba en la cocina y yo en mi cuatro, en un momento se escucharon sonidos extraños y decidí ir a ver que era….y cuando llegue a la cocina.-trago seco, las lagrimas volvían a asomarse en los ojos de Eren, y este estallo en llanto.-MI MADRE ESTABA TIRADA EN EL SUELO!...CON UNA HERIDA EN LA CABEZA!. NO SUPE QUE HACER…SI YO TAN SOLO…si yo tan solo hubiese hecho algo más que solo quedarme viendo la situación…¡¿POR QUE NO PUDE HACER NADA?!...¿por qué solo tenía la capacidad de quedarme ahí parado?.- su tono cambiaba de gritan a susurrar en un segundo, las lagrimas corrían cual cascada y comenzó a tiritar, su vista se despego del suelo, y vio directamente a los ojos del policía._

_-niño ven.-y lo tomo del brazo para atraerlo a su cuerpo abrazándolo muy fuerte, el pequeño Eren no podía parar su llanto. Segundos más tarde correspondió el abrazo, luego de eso Janes lo llevo a la estación de policías más cercana. _

_Ahí se contacto a Anie la tía de Eren, hermana menor de Grisha, ella se aria cargo de Eren y de las Clínicas Jaeger._

_…en casa (mansión) de Anie…_

_Al llegar eren a el domicilio de su tía, se dio cuenta que ella no conocía la palabra humildad, para ella tener lujos era lo más importante. Esa era una de las razones que la diferenciaban tanto de la familia Jaeger._

_Anie se acerco a Eren y le dijo.-bueno, vivirás aquí hasta que seas un joven de 18 años…hasta entonces tendré que soportar tu maldita presencia en este hogar. No me molestes por nada en el mundo, si quieres algo te informo que existen sirvientas.- dijo con un tono muy frio. Esa mujer no tiene corazón, Eren acaba de perder a sus padres y ella no tenía ni una pizca de lastima.- Mikasa! Mikasa! Donde estas?.-Comenzó a llamar a una de sus sirvientas_

_-¿señora llamaba?-dijo una mujer de aproximadamente 20 años que trabajaba en la casa de Anie._

_-vez a este enano, bueno el será tu responsabilidad de aquí a 6 años más, quiero que me dejes para la prensa como una tía responsable y que tu cuidas de el porqué yo tengo que encargarme de la mina de oro llamada "Clínicas Jaeger" ¿ entendido?.- su voz era muy dominante y pesada._

_-okey, entendido señora.-dijo Mikasa con una sonrisa, pero Eren pudo identificar que detrás de esa sonrisa había una pena y rabia inmensa.-bueno pequeño, si me acompañas te podre mostrar tu habitación._

_-de acuerdo.-dijo Eren llevando su vista a el piso, caminando detrás de Mikasa, en dirección a una de muchas habitaciones que se encontraban en el lugar._

_…._

_Luego de que Mikasa le mostrara el lugar, y llevar sus maletas a la habitación, eren se encerró en esta y no salió ni para comer (obviamente Mikasa le llevo la cena a la habitación)no tuvo intercambios de palabras con nadie, solo durmió hasta la mañana del otro dia._

**Fin flashback**

El olor a tostadas seguía penetrando su nariz, su estomago rugio y la puerta sono 3 veces

-Permiso, soy Mikasa, ¿puedo pasar un momento?.-la delicada voz de Mikasa se escucho al otro lado de la puerta, eren se levanto, abrió esta dejando pasar a la sirvienta y se volvió a acostar. Mikasa puso una bandeja en los pies de la cama y se mantuvo parada.-buenos días, ¿Como amaneció hoy?

-creo que bien, gracias por peguntar.-se mantuvo con la mirada baja unos segundos, luego pensó que no tendría que ser tan frio y correspondió al saludo.-¿y usted como esta?

Mikasa lo miro sorprendida, hace mucho tiempo que nadie le preguntaba cómo estaba.-muy bien gracias, le traje tostada, ojala sean de su agrado.

-muchas gracias, no tuvo que molestarse

-no es una molesta. Como sabrá doña Anie me dejo a cargo suyo así que me gustaría sociabilizar un poco contigo

-claro no hay ni un problema

-bueno don eren…

-solo eren.-le dijo con una sonrisa demostrando confianza

-bueno, eren tengo que inscribirte en una escuela cercana, ya sabrás que no podemos arriesgarnos a que te pase nada así que en una semana mas asistirás a una escuela que está aquí a la vuelta, yo seré tu tutora, véame como una amiga, una hermana o si quieres como tu madre.

Esto ultimo sensibilizó el corazón de eren, y unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Mikasa en cuanto se dio cuenta de esto se acerco a eren y lo abrazo, este sintió su calor y el apoyo entregado en un solo abrazo, luego se esto se seco las lagrimas y comenzó a comer lo que Mikasa le trajo.

**_La semana transcurrió rápido…pero no por eso fue grata para eren, se sentía agradecido con su tía, pero no le gustaba que fuera tan fría, bueno nadie es perfecto así que no importaba mucho, seguía triste por la pérdida de sus padres y pensó que asistir a la escuela lo aria despejarse más._**

-eren, ¿estás listo?, tienes que estar allí en 10 minutos mas- Mikasa estaba esperando a eren para ir a dejarlo a su primer día de clases

-Sí, si ya voy saliendo- eren llevaba unos pantalones plomos de tela, una camisa blanca y una corbata roja, se veía hermoso sus ojos hacían resplandecer su cara, quien lo viera quedaría con la boca abierta.

-eren, te vez hermoso.-dijo Mikasa sorprendida.

-¿vamos?.-dijo eren algo ruborizado

_La escuela era muy grande y linda, tenia 3 pisos y un aproximado de 50 salas todos los niños respetaban el uniforme y se venían muy bien y muy ordenado todo_

_ Niños y niñas convivían en armonía, pero todo cambio cuando eren llego(*), todos querían que acercarse a él, pero su pena lo convirtió en una persona solitaria._

_Transcurrieron los años y nadie se acercaba a él, pero era el amor platónico de muchas y algunos. Ahora eren tenía 16 años, seguía en la misma escuela Ya que le gustaba la educación que tenían._

Un día llega al salón un joven de cabellos negros, de estatura baja, unos ojos verde oliva y una cara de seriedad la cual no cambiaba nunca, este joven era algo pálido y muy lindo, solo el podría competir con la belleza de eren.

-jóvenes el es un alumno nuevo, es de intercambio, viene de Francia trátenlo bien.-el profesor Erwin presento a este joven, pero obviamente este joven tenía que terminar esta presentación.

-hola, mi nombre es Levi Rivaille, tengo 16 años.-sin que nadie le dijera nada se fue al único asiento libre que se encontraba en el salón.

Miro de reojo a su compañero y le llamo la atención pero como era típico de levi no dijo nada, pero eren se armo de valor y le tendió la mano.

-hola, mi nombre es eren, eres el primer chico que se atreve a sentarse hay en 4 años, ten cuidado con las niñas que rasguñan y cuidado con los hombres que patean.-al principio levi no entendió pero respondió al saludo.

-hola, gracias por el concejo aunque no se a que te refieres.-dijo algo extrañado.

-luego lo entenderás.- luego se puso sus audífonos y escucho a todo volumen Sonata Arctica sin importarle su compañero del lado.

-tsk…gracias.

**_Bueno ¿como estuvo? Algo fome? no se preocupen cada vez se acerca mas el ereri *-* _**

**_CassGoto: _****_gracias y si, si se que tengo problemas de ortografía, gomen:C, pero gracias por dejarme el review, un besote gigante para ti_**

**_Wkesh:_****_ no me molestan para nada tus comentarios, de hecho los amo :3 me encanta tu imaginación y tienes la idea de para donde va el fic mas o menos clara :3 amo tus review ojala te alla gustado el cap, un besote gigante para ti n.n_**

**_Soulxphantom:_****_ gracias por el review aquí esta la actualización, no es de nada seguire con las dedicatorias a la pagina:3 perdon pero en este fic are mierd* al corazoncito de eren (no me odien) yo también amo a soul, un besote gigante para ti._**

**_Un besote y saludos a los que no me dejaron review pero leyeron el fic adiosh_**


	4. capitulo 3:historia por levi

**Hooola xongui aquí reportándose otra vez.**

**Me extrañaron? jajaja se que no :'D.**

**Perdón por dejarlos tantos días sin actualizar es que la escuela, la familia, los bomberos y un montón de problemas más, se que las escusas agravan la falta, así que sólo digo a mi defensa, perdón.**

**Apareció nuestro sensual Levi, no es hermoso?.**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**-Shingeki no Homo 2.0**

**-Alexander. (Quien me inspiro para seguir escribiendo, te quiero mucho mi amor)**

**-Rukia y Camila. (Las mejores hermanas del mundo que me escuchan y aconsejan todo el tiempo)**

**Sin más que decir, aquí vamos con el siguiente capítulo.**

**(Está vez será la historia de Levi, contada por Levi)**

-capítulo 3, historia por Levi-

Desde que nací eh vivido en Francia, mis padres son empresarios en América, por lo cual constantemente viajan al otro continente.

Desde pequeño me eh quedado sólo en casa, por lo cual soy alguien independiente, no digo que mis padres sean unos monstruos que me dejan sólo en casa para que ellos puedan viajar libremente, se que ellos son trabajadores, y todo lo que tenemos se lo debemos a su trabajo.

Como todo niño amo los videojuegos y más si estos son de pelea. Como nunca eh tenido amigos, los videojuegos son mi escapatoria del mundo, me gusta la soledad, hay gente que sufre por que está sola, yo en cambio la disfruto.

Cuando tenía 10 años una escoria de hombre me rapto y violó, claramente a los 10 años no tenía como defenderme era sólo un mocoso. los policías me encontraron unos kilómetros lejos de mi casa, desangrado y con la muñeca rota, creo que lo cuento tan liberalmente ya que no me acuerdo de nada. Lo último que me acuerdo fue cuando salí de la escuela y me dirigía a mi hogar , un hombre de aproximadamente 35 años, rubio y grande, a mi parecer muy grande. el me esperaba unas cuadras antes de llegar a mi hogar, estaba fumando y cuando me vio, apagó el cigarro, sonrió y acercó un paño a mi boca, creo q fue cloroformo, desde ahí no me acuerdo de nada, cuando desperté estaba en una camilla de la clínica Jaeger Francia, mis padres estaban llorando, yo me encontraba en una camilla, con unos tubos en la boca y la nariz, según lo que escuche, después de violarme, me golpeó, no por nada tenía la muñeca rota.

Después de ese accidente decidí inscribirme en una escuela de defensa personal en la cual me fue muy bien.

Pero desde el día que salí del hospital, deje de ser el feliz Levi al que todos amaban y me convertí en Rivaille, el tipo serio y solitario de la escuela.

Cuando tenía 14 años a mis padres les salió una opción de trabajo en Chile y se quedaron allí, venían a Francia una vez cada 2 meses y para alguna fecha importante, el gusto por la soledad aumentaba y al parecer mi genio también cambio ya que siempre estaba con una evidente cara de fastidio y cuando cumplí 16 decidí ir a Chile con mis padres.

Algo cambio en mi cuando tome esa decisión, por alguna extraña razón quería irme de Francia y que mejor lugar que Chile.

Entraría a una escuela normal donde estaría 2 años y luego podría crecer laboralmente, la escuela me llamaba la atención, por alguna razón me gustaba más Chile que mi país natal, y bueno, aquí nadie sabía del "accidente" .

Al llegar a esta escuela, lo más extraño para mi, fue mi compañero de banco, eren. se ve una persona muy tranquila y limpia, quizás el no tiene amigos ya que lo veo todo el día apegado a esos audífonos, al parecer está escuchando san Sebastián de sonata árctica.

-Hey, eren cierto? Estas escuchando sonata?.-al parecer lo dije muy fuerte, ya que sus ojos se abrieron de manera impresionante, esos hermosos ojos me miraban con atención, su cara de sorprendido era realmente hermosa y...un momento, porque pienso en eso, porque me estoy fijando en cada detalle? quizás el cambio de zona me está afectando un poco.

-conoces a sonata árctica? wow me sorprendes, creía q eras un engreído o algo por el estilo, cuál es tu canción favorita?-al terminar de hablar sonrió. un momento engreído yo? ja. Le mostraré a este mocosos que se de música.

-no tengo una favorita ya que me gustan muchas: shy, san Sebastián, full mon, my land, etc y a ti?-al parecer le gusta mucho el tema de la música, no está mal.

-bueno mi favorita es mary lou y The wolves die young. Al parecer estaba equivocado y pareces ser muy agradable-. por alguna razón me gustó que me tratará así quizás si sigo con la conversación apropiada podamos ser amigos o quizás...un momento levi Rivaille por que quieres amigos, nunca los has tenido por que ahora... pero algo hay en este mocoso que me hace querer acercarme a el.

-bueno levi pronto será el recreo, te acuerdas lo que te dije?-. No pude reconocer si era un tono de broma o uno serio.

-que las chicas muerden y los chicos patean? que me aclarará eso por fin.

-eres alguien, como decirlo sin que suene mal, alguien...atractivo si esa es la palabra, probablemente nuestros compañeros les informen de la presciencia de un "chico guapo" en la escuela y quizás en unos 10 min más, toquen para salir a recreo, te aconsejo que te escondas. -ok eso si fue raro, como si los estudiantes fueran zombies como los de "the walking dead" y yo sea uno de los sobrevivientes.

-ok tomaré tu consejo. Sonó el timbre que indica el recreo y vi desaparecer a eren entre los diferentes alumnos del establecimiento.

Tome mi mochila, salió del salón, camine dos pasillos sin ningún problema, pero luego la cantidad de personas que vi me dejó anonadado, aproximadamente 500 personas estaban reunidas sólo para saber, conocer y coquetear con migo, al ver a tantas personas que me seguían, velozmente salí corriendo tratando de esconderme.

De repente una mano conocida me tomo e hizo meterme en una habitación con implementos de aseo, cuando me detuve ya dentro para ver quién era, me sorprendió al ver a eren hay tratando de protegerme.

-oye levi, ven por acá, bueno es mi escondite secreto que, claro, compartiré ahora sorprendió, nunca pensé que me compartiría algo así, el se ve muy solitario y por que habría de compartir soledad.

-mm... gracias, pero no es en contra de las regalas estar aquí, además, porque compartirías este "escondite" conmigo.- así es levi, muéstrate frío.

-no lo sé, hay algo diferente entre tu y el resto de las personas, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo quiero estar con alguien, levi, quieres compartir tiempo conmigo.- espera, un momento, que? acaso me pidió q fuéramos amigos.

-claro cualquier cosa por no estar con esos acosadores.-bien levi, has como si te fuera indiferente.

-entonces todos los días, todos los recreos nos encontraremos aquí.-tomó mi mano y caminamos dentro de la habitación hasta un lugar donde se encontraba una escalera que daba hacia el techo del edificio, ahí se podía respirar paz y tranquilidad, un lugar solitario. pude ver sólo una banca, y un árbol grande, robusto de muchas hojas.

-que bello lugar.-la simpleza del lugar lo hacía muy interesante.

-sólo es el techo con un poco de ambientación, no es para tanto.-

y así pasaron muchos días en los cuales estábamos juntos todo el día, hablando de cualquier cosa, lo primero que se nos viniera en mente.

Conocí muchas cosas de él, como lo de sus padres, que la clínica en la que me atendía pertenece a su familia, que su lugar favorito es el mar, que no le gusta el fútbol, y ama la música en especial el metal.

El también aprendió cosas de mí, pero por alguna razón no le eh contado del "accidente".

En el tiempo que eh estado con el no dejó de mirar sus llamativos ojos, su perfecta sonrisa, esos labios tan perfectos..Okey levi para, no eres gay, no te gusta eren...o si?...será que lo que quiero es más que una amistad...no levi, tu estas confundido, sólo quieres que sea tu amigo, y ya que no tenías uno en mucho tiempo confundes sentimientos...pero nadie quiere besar a su amigo...es porque nadie tiene un sexy amigo...Okey levi de nuevo?...lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es alejarte, y ver si te gusta o es sólo tu imaginación...si eso sería lo mejor.

…

**Que les pareció? Muy malo? No me odien T.T**

**Estuve como 3 semanas sin actualizar, creo que a pocas personas les interesa y/o gusta este fic, pero el hecho de que mi novio me dijera:-me gusto! Y quiero saber cómo termina me inspiro para seguir aunqu personas lo lean;-;.**

**_Wkesh:_****_ si Annie es un monstruo, en este fic Mikasa no es mala ni loca pero si sobreprotectora, levi llego wiiii! y ahora conoces parte de su vida,(ya que tenía contacto con América latina por medio de sus padres tiene un poco el acento pero es neutro, aquí empieza a haber onda entre ellos, un abrazote gigante para ti, nice to meet you._**

**_Misaki yuki: _****_creo conocerte un poco y sé que haces sufrir a eren y levi muy seguido ;-; un abrazote gigante para ti, nice to meet you._**

**_Alexander: gracias, tratare de seguir tus consejos, si, eren es seme y no, no lo tiene asumido. Gracias por darte el tiempo de leerlo, ye quiero demasiado, un besote para ti._**

**_Ojala les haya gustado, un abrazote gigante, nos leemos luego_**


	5. capitulo 4 : cambios

**Hooooola aquí xongui con un nuevo capitulo**

**Perdón por no actualizar, pero les prometo que la historia se pondrá mejor. Gomen!**

**_-Capitulo 4, cambios-_**

Levi y eren pasaban mucho tiempo solos, y eran felices así, solos ellos conversando de música, cosas de vida, experiencias….etc

No solo levi estaba sintiendo cierta atracción sino que eren también sentía mariposas que recorrían todo su estomago y amaba la compañía de su amigo, solo que por alguna razón ya no quería solo saludarlo de un apretón de manos, no quería solo conversar, él quería mucho mas, pero que dirían de el cuándo expresara que se sentía atraído por su mejor y único amigo.

Levi nunca dejaba de mirarlo, en más de una ocasión trato de robarle un beso, o estuvo tan cerca de abrazarlo y sentir su calor que seria transmitido por sus cuerpos, pero pensaba en que pensaría eren .( no puede ser que me atraiga eren, es mi único amigo, ademas es hombre, ademas es mejor que yo en todo...quizás si tenga que alejarme por un tiempo de el) este tipo de cosas recurrían frecuentemente en la cabeza de levi y ya no sabia que hacer.

...

sonó el timbre que indicaba el recreo, eren se acerco a levi para que se fueran juntos a su "escondite del mundo exterior".

-vamos levi, hoy tengo algo importante que decirte-. Por fin se había armado de valor para decirle lo que sentía por el dejaría atrás todo prejuicio y le diría lo importante que es levi para el

-hoy no eren, me quedare terminando la tarea de una excusa para poder estar un momento a solas, sin que la mirada de eren distrajera los pensamientos de levi.

-vamos levi, sabes que soy mucho mejor en física que tu, así que te ayudare con la tarea, solo que tengo que decirte algo primero, algo muy importante .-tomo del brazo, pero levi lo puso duro en señal que no se movería.

-ya te dije que no...podrías solo dejarme un momento a solas, por favor.- dijo levi con un tono muy calmado.- si quieres mañana me lo dices porque enserio, necesito estar solo.

-bueno bueno, pero mañana sin falta, cualquier cosa sabes donde encontrarme.- camino hacia la puerta, miro a levi y desapareció de la sala de clases.

-_**todo seria mas fácil si supieras lo importante que eres para mi...por que es tan difícil decirte cuanto me**_** gustas?**.-suspiro levi, escribiendo en su cuaderno, cuando escucho que se abrió la puerta de la sala, pudo visualizar al maestro Erwin que entraba a esta y posteriormente dejo sus pertenencias en la mesa de profesores.

-buenos días levi.-dijo el maestro mientras se acercaba a levi.

-buenos días maestro.- no le presto mucha atención y se mantuvo en su mar de pensamientos.

-que conveniente que ayas olvidado todo, así podre entretenerme como si fuera la primera vez...- después de decir esto abrazo a levi, levantándolo de su asiento, levi al comienzo no supo que hacer o que pensar.

-que le pasa profesor...aléjese.-con los brazos trataba de alejarlo, pero este se apegaba mas y mas.

-levi...quiero mas...mas de ti.- y con una malo empezó a sobarle los testículos por sobre la ropa.

-profesor!.- levi trataba de salir de hay pero no podía, su maestro era mucho mas fuerte.

-levi, quiero volver a sentir mi miembro dentro de tu pequeño ano.-luego de decir esto, tiro a levi contra una pared y le bajo los pantalones, levi le dio una patada en la pera, pero Erwin no se inmuto y se desabrocho el pantalón y dejando el pecho de levi en una mesa.

...

_**-todo seria mas fácil si supieras lo importante que eres para mi...por que es tan difícil decirte cuanto me**_ **gustas?**.- suspiro eren sentado en el lugar que siempre estaba con levi.-iré a hablar con el, y tendrá que escuchar todo lo que le diga, eso sera lo mejor.-se levanto y dirigió hacia la sala de clases

...

-aaaaaah! ayuda! alguien!-gritaba levi mientras su profesor con una mano lo tenia sometido el la mesa con su trasero desnudo fuera de esta.

-calla mocoso, nadie te escuchara.-bruscamente deposito su miembro erecto en el pequeño ano no dilatado

-aaaaaaahhhhhh ahhhh! por favor suélteme, pare pare ahhhh ahhh!.-trataba de liberarse de alguna forma, gritaba pataleaba pero no lo soltaba.

Erwin empezó a embestirlo cada vez mas rápido y fuerte, levi no podía salir de hay, no encontraba la forma de soltarse de este depravado.

de repente la puerta se abrió y eren apareció sorpresivamente, se impacto al ver la escena y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco al profesor y lo tomo del cuello apretándolo con fuerza, erwin le lanzo una patada en la entre pierna haciendo que eren cayera al piso, y tomo a levi de la cintura, pero eren se paro rápidamente y lo tomo de la camisa rompiendo esta, erwin cuando se dio cuenta lo que había hecho eren soltó a levi para darle a eren una patada en la cara, levi se encontraba casi sin fuerzas pero se levanto y golpeo a erwin en en la boca del estomago, posteriormente se desmallo cayendo espontáneamente al suelo. Eren pensó rápidamente que al desmallarse levi, para erwin seria mas fácil llevárselo, así que con la mano rompió la ventana y saco un pedazo de vidrio el cual enterró en el estomago de erwin.

erwin cayo al piso se estaba desangrando. eren se acero a levi y este se despertó rápidamente.

-viniste por mi.- dijo con una lagrima asomándose en su cara.- gracias, gracias.

eren solo lo abrazo, lo más fuerte que pudo, pero sin lastimarlo.- siempre estaré hay para ti

-Eren.- levi comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

...

luego llego la policía y la ambulancia, tomaron nota de todo, fotografiaron el lugar e interrogaron a los testigos.

...

eren y levi estaban en la clínica jaeger, donde dejaron a levi hospitalizado por 5 días (perdida de sangre, múltiples golpes y una posible anemia) y a eren solo por el dia (múltiples golpes)

erwin también se encontraba en la clínica, pero no se sabia cuanto tiempo, ya que el impacto del vidrio cortante hizo que perdiera mucha sangre y se encontraba con riesgo vital.

...2 semanas mas tarde...

la puerta sonó 3 veces, levi se levanto de su cama para ir a abrir, hace mucho que nadie lo visitaba. Se sorprendió al ver a eren quien se encontraba con un regalo en sus manos.

-hola levi, ¿como as estado? ¿puedo pasar?- eren no tenia cicatriz alguna por lo sucedido hace 2 semanas.

-cla...claro, pasa.-y le abrió la puerta hasta atrás para que eren pudiera pasar .- límpiate los pies antes de entrar si quieres que no te asesine.

-bueno.-dijo eren con un tono burlón, ya adentro lo abrazo tan fuerte como la ultima vez.

-cuidado mocoso...aun no estoy bien del todo.-

-hey levi, toma, es un pequeño regalo que quería hacerte hace mucho tiempo.- y le entrego el el regalo que tenia en sus manos

-tsk...no tuviste que molestarte.- y lo abrió lentamente para no dañar el papel, .-oh eren esta hermoso.- era una cadena que tenia un trébol de 4 hojas de plata que decía "suerte"

-levi, se que somos hombres...pero quieres...ser mi...no-novio.- y agacho la cabeza esperando las peores de las respuestas

...

**_¿como les pareció? ¿lo odiaron? _**

**_see que me ausente muuucho tiempo, pero no me odien, estuve enfermita, y se me borro la aplicación de mi celular en la cual escribía, así que obligada a pedirle el pc a mi madre._**

**_se que tengo mala ortografía y no me odien por eso xDDD _**

**_cualquier review me sube el animo así que no duden si es que quieren escribirme uno._**

**_xongui se despide bye~_**


	6. Capítulo 6: sucesos importantes

**hooooola soy xongui y me reporto con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia. **

**emmm perdón no me odien, se que me demore demasiado**

**voz desconocida: bastante diría yo, llevas meses sin actualizar**

**xongui: perdón perdón, pasaron muchas cosas, cambio de casa , de colegio y mi mente estaba en otro lugar**

**agradecimientos a:**

**-Alexander, quien me ayudo con un poco de este cap**

**-shingeki no homo 2.0 por subir imágenes y fanfics que inspiran**

**-capitulo 5**** sucesos importantes-**

-levi, se que somos hombres...pero quieres...ser mi ...no-novio?.-

levi lo miro fijamente a sus ojos y pudo ver todo el cariño transmitido, esas palabras eran serias, la propuesta era real, quiso golpearse para comprobar si era un sueño. El amor de su vida le estaba pidiendo que fueran novios, eso lo hacia muy feliz.

-eren, eren lo dices enserio?.- un tono firme acompañaba las palabras de levi

-levi, me gustas hace muco tiempo, ese día quería pedirte que aceptaras mis sentimientos y hoy, 2 semanas después te lo pregunto por fin, ¿quieres ser mi novio?¿sientes lo mismo que yo por ti?¿te importa que sea hombre?

-eren, me gustas mucho, no me importa si eres hombre, si, si quiero estar contigo, quiero ser tu novio.

eren rápidamente abrazo a levi, sintió el calor que se transmitía de un cuerpo a otro y delicadamente eren se acerco a la boca semi abierta de levi, y sin dudarlo lo beso timida, pero apasionadamente.

...

las semanas pasaron y la relacion de estos dos jovenes iba cada vez mejor, ya con 2 meses de noviazgo tenían la libertad de hablar de todo, se amaban mutuamente se tenian confianza, era una relacion perfecta.

-eren me acompañas a casa hoy, tengo problemas con la tarea de matemáticas, no me entra nada en la cabeza.

-claro, ya era hora de que me lo pidieras.- con un tono sarcastico y pervertido a la vez.

eren acompaño a su amado a casa, apenas llegaron se pusieron a estudiar, cuando terminaron levi abrazo por la espalda a eren y comenzo a darle besos en el cuello.

-levi detente, estoy sensible.- levi en vez de dejar de besar su cuello comenzo a morderlo y lamerlo de una manera sensual.- amor...creo que estas con el libido alto

-eren, que te hace pensar eso.- lentamente comenzo a desabrocharle la camisa mientras seguia besando su cuello.

-levi, de verdad quieres hacer esto?.- de a poco levi le saco la camisa.

-quizas.-y comenzo a besar su ahora descubierto pecho, eren lo tomo de los brazos y lo apoyo en la cama que estaba cercana,

-amor... lo lamento... pero el activo soy yo- esas palabras... aunque fueran pocas... estremecieron a levi en su interior... por alguna extraña razon le gustaba el sentirse sometido... al fin y al cabo... era la persona a quien amaba quien lo tenia en esa posicion...

-eren... tranquilo... mientras seas tu no me importa quien sea que... tu solo hazlo.. pero antes dejame hacer solo una cosa-dijo levi con un tono debil y avergonzado...eren siguio escuchando con curiosidad...

-siempre he pensado en la idea se hacerte oral-

eren estremecido de vuelta... quizas en una venganza de levi... quedo helado y no supo que responder.. a lo que levi agrego

-tu silencio es mi respuesta...- levi se levanto, dejando a eren boca arriba... y empezo a desabrocharle el pantalon... dejando a la vista los boxer de eren y su marcada erección ... levi con un tono soprendido exclamó simplemente -ohh!- a lo que eren sonrojado contesto -no me mires!-... levi, continuando... bajo los pantalones de eren hasta el tope... para luego bajar sus boxer y dejar al aire ese enorme pedazo de carne.

de a poco paso su fina lengua por el glande de eren bajando por todo el cuerpo del pene hasta llegar al escroto y acto seguido del escroto al glande, vio la cara sonrojada de eren y eso lo excito aun mas. Luego muy lentamente abrio la boca intoduciendo la mitad del pene y al sacar la boca paso su lengua por este, volvio a mirar a eren y luego comenzó con el sexo oral mas rapido y cada vez mas adentro, eren se estremecia de placer y eso motibaba mas a levi.

-le...levi, me corro, levi me voy a correr.-al escuchar esto levi siguio mas rapido y sintio como su boca se llenaba del caliente y espeso semen de eren, sin pensarlo dos veces se trago este liquido y con la lengua se limpio todo rastro de semen quedara entre sus labios y posteriormente se mordio su labio inferior haciendo una cara lasciva.

luego de esto subió a besar a eren y escuchar la respiracion ya bastante agitada de él.

despues de eso eren... pensando en que podría hacerle daño a levi le vuelve a preguntar... estas seguro de que quieres hacerlo?... a lo que levi respondió -"nunca había estado tan seguro de algo".

suena el teléfono de eren interrumpiendo el mágico momento de esta pareja..

del otro lado se escucho la dulce voz de mikasa.-Eren, podrías venir a la casa, tu tia anie esta como loca, te as demorado bastante y no quiero que te pase nada... podridas venir

-si, no te preocupes voy para allá, bye nos vemos en la casa.

-adiós, y por favor, cuídese

-eren, que paso?- pregunto levi, no sabia que pasaba y la molesta llamada lo hizo molestarse un poco.

-me tengo que ir, anie al parecer volvió a tomar y creo que esta agresiva... otra vez

-eso te lo dijo mikasa?-pregunto muy pesadamente ya que la llamada molesto e interrumpió el mágico momento

-no, pero su tono me lo dijo

-y ahora puedes ver lo que siente la gente por su voz?- dijo con un tono muy molesto

-no...-te toco la cara y le dio un dulce beso- aunque noto en tu voz que estas muy molesto, no te preocupes, que esta no será la ultima vez que nos veamos, solo que me necesitan en mi hogar y de verdad debo irme... te amo.- tomo sus cosas y se despidió de levi.

-tsk.. idiota.- levi se quedo ahí, algo molesto, pero luego recordó todo lo pasado con su amado y en sus mejillas se torno un sonrojo- te amo, idiota.

levi vio que a eren se le quedo la mochila en su casa, sabia donde vivía así que pensó- se la iré a dejar... quizás así podamos continuar en su casa - y se dirigió 2 minutos mas tarde que eren a su domicilio

...

eren llego a su casa y vio a anie sentada en un sillón, con una copa en la mano llena de wiski, y en la otra mano un cigarro, también vio a un cuerpo al lado de su tia pero no reconoció quien era.

-Eren, por fin llegas, me tengo una buena noticia.- dijo parándose de el sillón y dirigiéndose a su sobrino.- ya no te necesito, encontré a mi novio, y si tu no estas, bueno podre tener toda la mina de oro para mi sola... bueno , junto con Erwin

-de que estas hablando, estas borracha, Erwin no debería estar en la cárcel.- no le creía nada a su tia, simplemente creía que ella estaba jugando una mala broma

-existe algo llamado salir bajo fianza, conoces eso, bueno es cuando alguien paga para que otra persona salga de la cárcel. Erwin, mi amor por que no vienes para acá y le muestras a este incrédulo que te encuentras aquí, ahora, ajjaja

eren pudo ver con claridad que su tia estaba en lo correcto, Erwin no estaba en la cárcel y acaso escucho bien, era el novio de su tia?

...

levi llego a la casa de eren, no toco el timbre, eren le había dicho anteriormente que pasara cuando quisiera, sin pedirle permiso a nadie, y bueno eso hiso en esta ocasión.

al entrar se encontró con la situación en la que eren se hallaba, al ver a Erwin, simplemente se desmayo.

-levi!- grito eren al ver a levi desmayarse, el solo hecho de verlo en ese lugar lo sorprendió

-lo tocas y te dejo con un agujero en el pecho.- dijo anie apuntando con una pistola a eren...

...

**bueeeeeeno que les pareció el cap? muy malo? esperaban algo mejor?**

**perdón enserio me demore demasiado u.u **

**wkesh: aquí están tus travesuras xDD, tus comentarios siempre me levanta el animo y me dan ganas de escribir :3 **

**angelo: gracias u siempre trato de mejorar... **

**ojala les allá gustado el cap n.n**

**xongui se despide, y se pone a escribir el prox cap altiro xDD**


End file.
